Flight
by BlueShadows199
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where small tribes struggle to survive, young Gem just wants to get through her coming-of-age test with a decent score; it determines her position in the tribe, after all. Much to her surprise, the "test" is some strange video game from the old times called "Flappy Bird". But what happens when she scores higher than her own tribe leader?
1. Chapter 1

"What if I don't get a good score?"

"You'll be fine. Now hold still, your hair is a mess."

"How do you know?"

"Well, your father is a 20 and I got an eighteen. I think you can do a bit better than us. Stop worrying so much, Gem, this is your coming-of-age ceremony. Enjoy it!"

_What's so fun about taking a test that determines your fate?_

Though society had crumbled many years ago, lost to the point of no return, tribes had been able to regain order. Each tribe had different cultures and specialties and laws, but each had to follow the sacred code of tribe placement. It is said that a child who has come of age must be given the test; their score on this test would determine their whole life thereon, including their rank, job, and mate. The higher the score, the better the life.

"I don't see how any of this is enjoyable," Gem grumbled, her small body swaying as her mom yanked a brush through her greasy, matted hair.

A head suddenly poked into their tent. It was Shane.

"Hey, good luck on your test today, Gemmy!" he grinned, winking "If you get a good score like me, then we could be mates!"

Shane, was a young, handsome man with blonde hair and light eyes. His muscles were large and his skin tanned from the sun. Up until his coming-of-age ceremony two years ago, had lived with his family in the tent next to Gem's. Every day he would stroll over to her tent and flirt with her. Most girls Gem's age (and some of the boys) would take this opportunity with both arms outstretched. After all, Shane was one of the most attractive and intelligent boy of their age group.

Gem hated his guts.

"I remember when I got my score of 26," he boasted, "I was shooting for the chief's score of 50, obviously, but not all of us can be as amazing as he can."

"You've got that right," Gem's mother nodded, "Chief Aaron is our leader for a reason."

_If I was chief, I would make it so that we didn't have to take a stupid test to determine who we become, _Gem thought bitterly. She stood suddenly, squirming free of her mother's grasp, "I should go. Wouldn't want to be late for my own ceremony."

Both parties nodded respectfully and Shane scooted over so she could get by. He whispered, "Good luck, my little gem," as she pasted, flashing her a wink.

Trying to ignore her agitating tribe-mate, Gem looked out at the sea of people bustling around like ants on a plate of pastries. It felt odd, knowing them were all working to get ready for _her_ ceremony. Of course, it was that way with every kid who came of age; it was a celebration that they lived long enough to make it to this stage of their life.

Shouldering through the crowd, trying to respond to every "Good luck, Gem," she heard (and failing miserably), the girl made her way to the center of the tribe. There stood the only real building in their territory; a small, one-room shack made out of old wood. In there, Gem would sit for a full hour, trying to achieve the best score on this test possible to determine her life in the tribe.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Gem," the chief himself was standing at the entrance of the shack.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon, sir," Gem mumbled, suddenly aware that everyone had stopped their activities to stare at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded cautiously.

Chief Aaron opened the door and gestured for her to step inside; she tried not to sneeze as dust particles floated around the thick, hot air inside. He closed the door behind them and the room became dark, except for the little natural light that seeped in through the cracks in the walls.

Reaching into his robe, Chief Aaron pulled out a small, rectangular object that Gem had never seen before. "This will be the device you use to complete your test. I assume you have already been taught the basics of the test?"

"Yes, they teach us all about it in our lessons, sir."

He smiled. "Very good." His fingers flew across the screen of the rectangle and suddenly it emitted a bright light that caught Gem off guard, "The test will begin once I exit the room. You will then have one hour to complete the test as well as possible. Once time is up, your rank will be determined by the highest score you achieve. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gem took the device from Chief Aaron's hand and watched as he drifted over to the door, opening it to reveal the light outside. How she wished she could be out there instead of here.

"Don't worry, Ms. Gem," Aaron's smile was the last thing she saw before he closed the door, "you'll get the rank that you deserve. The scores of Flappy Bird do not lie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know it's been forever, but I finally got around to getting another Flight chapter together! This one is written in 1st person POV (whoopsies), so let me know if you like prefer story in 1st or 3rd person format, and I'll alter the story to whatever ya'll think would be best. Thank you so much for the support, it's crazy how much you people love this!

The world around me became meaningless. I couldn't think about anything else, only this Flappybird test. For all I knew, time has stopped, leaving me to rhythmically tap the screen of the bright device forever.

And then the chief opened the door.

Sunlight flooded into the room and I had to squint my eyes. My thumb strayed from the screen and I heard the sound of the Flappy bird hitting a pipe and dropping to the ground. All at once I remembered what the test was for, why I had been shut up in this shack, and I got nauseated. I could see the chief's silhouette as he stepped into the room.

"It's time for me and my council to evaluate your test scores," his voice was soft, gentle.

Reluctantly, I handed over the device. Although our elders give us basic lessons in writing and math, they purposefully use different symbols for their numbers than the old times; I have no way of knowing what the marks on the screen are. For all I know, I have failed my test.

"When will I know my score?" I ask quietly, my throat dry from the dust air of the shack.

The chief waved his hand in a carefree manner, "Just relax for now, sweetie. We'll be done before you know it."

I watched him glance down at the screen of the device as he turned to exit the shack; Chief tried to hide the look on his face by turning quickly and walking back the way he came, but I had already seen the way his eyes reacted to my score. The way his mouth parted slightly, his eyes widened, breath faltering… I had only caught a glimpse of his expression before he stormed out, but one thing was clear: he was afraid.

But afraid of what? I stumbled out of the somewhat-moldy structure and out into the fresh air. Suddenly, I was bombarded with hugs and small cheers of support- a good portion of the tribe had stuck around to wish me luck and ask me how I thought I did. For the next few minutes, I mainly said nothing but, "it went well, I guess," and "thank you, I hope I scored high too," until I was able to squirm away and walk back towards my family's hut.

Despite their uniformity, I was able to recognize each hut I went past. I knew where each villager lived, and with whom. I knew their ranks and their jobs and their personalities. I had grown up in this sheltered little community, after all. What if I failed the test and I had to leave this place forever? What if I had to be forced away from my friends and family, just as countless other testees had been forced to do before me? There were rumors that some who fail the test try to make their way to the next closest village, but nobody knows if they're able to make it. We haven't had contact with other tribes in decades.

Then, I heard a voice that made the hair on my neck stand in agitation.

"Well hello there, my darling little Gem!" Shane called from his tent, jogging over to join me, "Do you know when you'll be getting your results?"

"I'm not your gem," I spat, silently cursing my parents for giving me such a name, "and I have no idea when I'll find out."

"Hmm," Shane crossed his arms and began to walk backwards, so he could be in front of me and face me at the same time, "I see. Say, are you doing anything right now? I just got done with work, we should go out somewhere and celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" I huffed, "Finishing a test that could very well get me exiled? No, thanks."

The young man grinned a charming grin that would make any young tribesperson swoon- instead of swooning, however, I found myself holding back a groan of disgust. "You're always such a downer," he said, "Fine, forget about the test; we can celebrate the fact that you've made it this far in the first place. Let's celebrate you coming of age, celebrate life, our health, anything!"

I tried to walk faster to go around him, but to no avail. Damn him and his ability to walk backwards effectively. "Why are you so determined to get me to party with you, Shane? What do you want from me?"

He slowed down and turned on his heel so we were walking together, side by side. His blond hair shook a little as he tilted his head while looking at me. "What do you mean, Gem? I just wanna hang out with an old tribemate on her big day, that's all."

"Not interested."

Shane was silent for a few moments, before giving me a nod, "Very well, I won't bug you anymore. If you change your mind, though, then do come find me."

We had reached my tent. I eagerly fast-walked towards it, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. "I definitely won't change my mind, but thanks anyways."

Shane grabbed my hand before I could head inside. I tried to suppress a sigh as I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I know you got a great score, Gem," he declared gently, "Maybe even better than mine. I can feel it. Don't stress too much about it, okay?"

His tone surprised me; I wasn't used to him being supportive like this. "Got it," I muttered.

My hand was released from his grip as he added, "I'll see you later, my little gem." And with that, he strolled away from my tent as if nothing had happened.

I found myself wiping my hand against my shirt in an attempt to erase any invisible trace of Shane off of me. "My little gem"? Why did he have to be so obnoxious and creepy? With a fatigued sigh, I entered my tent and found that it was empty; the perfect opportunity to gather my things either in preparation to move into a new tent, or to have my belongings close at hand in case of exile.

As I piled my few clothes and trinkets into a neat pile, I cast aside my conversation with Shane and remembered my encounter with Chief Aaron. Why did he look scared when he saw my score? Could I have gotten a high score? Could my score threaten his position as leader?

Ha. What a ridiculous notion.

I'm kinda making this up as I go along, but I love it! Do you think Shane and Gem have any history that makes her despise him so much? Have any ideas on how their relationship will turn out? Let me know by writing up a review!

Again, thank you so much for the support! All thoughts, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated ^.^

Love, Blue


End file.
